Awake To Replay
by Star Glitz
Summary: The story takes place as planned. But what if the lovers had another chance at life? Would they still fall for each other? Would they remember the love they shared in the past life? Please review!
1. Romeo Awakens

Okay, so first attempt at writing a story...Sorry so short. But hey, it's only the introduction.  
Anyways, you know the drill. I do not own theses characters, only the idea behind this story. 

**...For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo...**

As soon as his eyes shut, another's opened. Romeo awoke in his bedroom not eager to greet the morning. He got up, walked over to the kitchen to fix some breakfast and couldn't help but thinking that something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was just not right with his life. Once he finished breakfast and cleaned up, he got ready to leave and meet up with his parents at their home. He arrived at the mansion he used to call home to go over the details of starting his first day of work with his father at the firm. Romeo's receiving his master's in criminal defense overjoyed his family to death. Two thousand six was the year that Romeo Montague was going to start to follow in his father's footsteps.

Romeo, although he loved the major he had chosen, wasn't completely satisfied with the choices he had made in life. High school was one long road he wished he could go back and repave. Peer pressure from being the son of one of the richest men in the county plagued every step he took. If it weren't for just a handful of great friends and cousins, he would not have made it to graduation. For his first four years of college, he learned to be more confident with himself, but that still didn't change some of his unruly ways, especially since his friends behind him were somewhat encouraging him to be mischievious. Girls were just like potato chips to him; you could never have just one. It wasn't until his final year before he graduated to get his master's degree that a girl caught his eye; a girl that he wanted to be with possibly forever--Rosaline.

She captivated his eyes and only his eyes because he never heard her speak a word. He never saw her do anything but walk past him and his friends. When the guys learned of his crush, they immediately mentioned that Rosaline was the cousin of his father's competitor back home. Romeo then had to decide which was more important, his family or some silly little crush. No matter, he could still look at her from afar and admire. His eyes gravitated to the way her hips moved when she walked, and how happy she always looked while she was talking amongst her friends. Rosaline, he loved the way her name would just roll off his tongue when he spoke of her. She made him want to purchase the finest bouquet of red roses to place on her doorstep to let her know that she was loved. But, he would never get that chance.

As soon as graduation was completed, Romeo packed up his things and headed back to Los Angeles. Settling into his own apartment didn't take long. Benvolio, Romeo's cousin, also joined in on the expenses by moving in. For the summer, the two guys hit the clubs every weekend to see what conquest they could conquer next. Benvolio was more of a ladies' man than Romeo, but the two never failed to bring women back to their apartment. Finally, on the very day that Romeo was to start work at the firm, he came upon the realization that he only wanted one woman in his life. Looking back on the things he had done with women sent him into a deep despair. "What if there is no woman for me," he thought. "What if she's heard about my past and reputation? Will she forgive me and still want to be with me?"

His first days working at the firm, all he got were stares from his fellow co-workers. They couldn't wait to see if the boss's son could hold up to the company's standards. Romeo became an introverted person upon taking the role of vice-president of the company. Work kept his mind busy, but there was nothing to keep his heart busy. Sure he cared about the clients he was defending, but they weren't going to be there for him in his time of need. Romeo went to sleep every night hearing his cousin just in the other room romancing another girl and dreaming about the day that he would meet his angel. Yet in his dreams, he was haunted by the image of a women and her name--Juliet. The image of her stabbing herself in the chest with a dagger haunted his dreams every night.


	2. Juliet Awakens

She awoke from what seemed to be just a short nap. Juliet sat up in the small bed that occupied her dorm room and noticed that she was running late for class. So she grabbed her bag, ran out to her car, and rushed to get there as quickly as she could. As soon as she walked into the class, she sat on the floor and began to change her shoes. She finished tieing the ribbons of her toe shoes and stood up to get warmed up for her personal lessons. Fulgencio would have nothing but the best for his little girl; nothing but the best educators, best dance instructors, and the finest men for his daughter. When Juliet was cast as the principle dancer in ABC's (American Ballet Company) production of "Sleeping Beauty," he and Caroline couldn't be any more prouder. In fact, when her father received the news that she was going to be the star of the show, he was in a meeting with his most prized employee--County Paris. Thinking about how much he would enjoy for Paris to join his family, he invited him to opening night so that he could meet his daughter and sparks would fly. Paris agreed to join the Capulet family at the opening night of the ballet at the ampitheater. 

Upon returning home for the weekend from a long week in San Francisco, she ran into her cousin, Tybalt in the hallway. He said, "So I see my little cousin is becoming a beautiful young woman these days."

She blushed and said, "Thanks."

He said, "Congratulations on getting the starring role. I see that all those years of dancing are paying off really well for you."

She said, "Yes they are, but I still can't wait to open my own studio here in Los Angeles."

Juliet would've continued talking on that subject, but she noticed a slight scratch on the side of her cousin's face. She asked, "What happened here?"

She pointed to the scratch, and Tybalt answered, "It was that stupid Benvolio. He thinks he can just get any girl in the club. Well he crossed the line last night and..."

He didn't have to continue for she had heard it all time and time again. The Montague and Capulet feud just appauled her, even though she didn't quite understand the whole feud itself. She was just always told by her family that Montague's were up to no good. Although she had never met a Montague, she knew that their family were no do-gooders because she would always seem to hear of stories about her cousin getting into fights with one of them, or her father's business would lose accounts because of the Montague's sneaky tactics. Anyways, that is one of the main reasons why Juliet attended ballet school in San Francisco instead of in Los Angeles. And even though she loved her family dearly, her passion for dancing lead her out of town. Dancing was her only true way of expressing herself as an individual and not as a Capulet.

Juliet was so naive to the world around her. The only evil she even had chances on interacting with were that of the Montague family. Her father and cousin made sure of it that no harm would come to innocent, young girl. Throughout high school, no teenage boy would set foot near her in fear of Tybalt's fury. No outsiders would do anything to the girl in fear of her father's domination in the courtroom. Juliet didn't even attend her own senior prom because every guy was scared to ask her. Her family's reputation was ruining her life. Even though Juliet was away from the prying eyes of her family in San Fracisco, she was still somewhat of an introverted person. She never got out much, although her fellow dancers tried and tried. She would have much rather stayed in her dorm room, snug underneath the covers of her bed, and reading a good book. Stories of a man rescuing his love from the constraints of an overbearing family always intrigued her, and she'd often fantasize that one day she'd meet a guy that would do that for her. Women nowadays were more independent than in the past, but that didn't mean that her father was going to let her have any of her own independence. In fact, he even hired a private guard for his daughter for while she was in San Francisco to keep an eye on her. She felt as if she were Rapunzel, trapped in the highest tower, always hoping that one day her prince would come to rescue her. 


End file.
